


A Dress to Be Remembered

by eating-mooncakes (Catherine_Mooncakes)



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Mooncakes/pseuds/eating-mooncakes
Summary: Biana prepares for her first Winnowing Gala. | Written in 08/2019
Relationships: Biana Vacker & Edaline Ruewen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	A Dress to Be Remembered

Biana traced her reflection in the mirror slowly, looking at the girl she had become.

The scars were part of her now, just as much as the beauty.

She turned and sat on her bed, staring out the window at the grounds of Everglen. It was almost time.

She had received her first matchmaking list, and her first Winnowing Gala was three weeks away.

She would be there without a familiar face. Keefe wasn’t on her list. Neither were Tam, Dex, or any other boy she knew, except for a few obscure boys from her Foxfire class.

After standing up, she walked over to her closet and opened the door. She sighed. A new dress might be nice, but she wanted something more… special.

A few minutes of riffling through dresses later, Biana had found it.

It was perfect.

She threw herself back on her pink-spread bed, pulled her Imparter out of her pocket, and called Edaline.

.........................................................................................

Biana pulled the shimmering dress over her head.

 _Of course you can wear it_ , Edaline’s words echoed in her mind. Biana remembered the tears in her eyes when she had talked to her three weeks prior. _I would be… so happy. And Jolie would be honored. It was her one regret about having Brant—that she would never get to have a Winnowing Gala._

Biana pulled her curls into a high bun and walked over to the mirror.

The teal and luminite flashed across Jolie’s famed gown, highlighting her teal eyes and dark hair. It was as if it had been made for her.

She stepped out of her room to where her parents, Fitz, Grady, and Edaline were waiting.

And every one of them cried.


End file.
